


Dust to Dust

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [27]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday and he is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - on one of their birthdays

It’s Adam’s birthday and he is drunk. Things should be easier by now – this isn’t another birthday alone. He has Davey. But so does everybody else. All those fans, hands reaching out for absolution, they all have a tiny part of him, and there’s nothing left. He lies on his back of the dirty motel bed and stares at the ceiling fan. It doesn’t spin, he wonders if it ever has, and the air is heavy with years of dust just gathering and sitting like a lid over the heat. He feels like dry grass, like Davey is a lit cigarette.

 

Mostly, though, he is just drunk. Drunk and exhausted from the relentlessness of the tour. He feels all used up and like he needs Davey to show up and kiss him back to life. But Davey is off with Jade somewhere doing press, holding out tiny little torn pieces of himself for the wind to catch and for interviewers and fans to snatch from the air and keep. Less and less they have any secrets.

 

People know now, it’s common knowledge. They call him queer, they call Davey a faggot. Davey laughs. “Ignore the ignorant,” he says with that smile of his, the one that feels like a fist around his heart. Sometimes Adam forgets how much he loves him.

 

And after everything, Davey still leaves him alone on his birthday. So Adam just drinks, and stares at the dust.


End file.
